Lily and James return from the dead
by Daddies-Girl95
Summary: what if harry went to his mum and dads grave only to discover both empty. Is Harrys dream about to become reality?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

God wicks hallow, a seemingly quiet neighbourhood but to those that had lived down Godwicks hallow knew different. 12 years ago that night, October 31st something very dark and sinister took place. The murder of James and lily potter, this was the start of Harry potter, the boy wizards life as the boy who lived. What none of the wizarding world knew was that their saviour was suffering abuse at the hands of his aunt and uncle. The remains of the house where still there as a reminder of the tragic events that took place twelve years previously. However tonight something very strange was going to happen, something very strange indeed.

Harry Potter, Hermione Grainger and Ron Wesley were walking up the road towards god wicks hallow. Harry wanted to go to visit his mum and dad's grave as it was the 12th anniversary of their death. 'Are you sure you want to do this Harry?' Hermione asked out of concern for her best friend. 'Yes Hermione its time I said a proper good bye to my parents'. Hermione just nodded at Harry's blunt reply. 'Lets go' Ron said quickly to avoid any arguments between his two best friends. The three teenagers carried on down the road until they came to the sign post telling them they had reached their destination. 'Where do you think the graveyard is?' Harry asked Ron. 'Umm I don't know mate maybe down there?' Ron Pointed to a very dark area of the road. 'ok lets go' replied Harry. The three friends soon noticed that this was in fact the graveyard. Harry felt tears prickle his eyes at the thought that the remains of his parents where buried somewhere near where he was standing. Hermione noticed this and put a hand on his shoulder. 'Harry it will be ok I promise, your mum and dad would be so proud of you'. 'Thanks Mionie' Harry said trying extremely hard not to show his emotion. 'Right guys' Harry started 'I want Hermione to go left and look at the gravestones and Ron right, I will go down the middle if either of you find the grave with the names James and Lily Potter on I want you to use your wands to make a bright light appear. I know you're probably thinking we will be tract by the ministry for using underage magic but you won't, not if you put the magic shield up which stops anyone apart from the people you wish to see the piece of magic being used. Do you understand what I am asking you to do?' 'Yes Harry' Both Hermione and Ron Said in Unison. 'Thank you so much Guys this means so much to me to find my parents grave.' Harry said kindly and appreciatively to his two best friends. 'We know Harry' again both friends said in unison. With that they all separated and began their mission, Harry figured that it would take them ages to find the grave as their seemed to be hundreds of graves in the graveyard. Oh well thought Harry we have all night. After what seemed to be hours of searching through hundreds of gravestones One of the trio found what they where all looking for. Harry and Ron followed the little light coming from Hermione's wand at the other end of the graveyard. As both children approached Hermione they noticed her face was extremely white. 'What's the matter Mionie?' Harry asked. The young girl pointed down to were the two headstones where. 'What on earth' Harry said staring down at two empty coffins. Then Harry Began to cry. 'Harry don't worry I'm sure its not what you think, why would anyone want to still two bodies its not like there valuable any more. One would think that if someone was going to steal anything from the grave yard, which I think is very unlikely they would go for the head stones but clearly not as they are both still here' ' I know Hermione that's what I was thinking, what if it was Voldermort?' Harry sobbed. 'No offence Harry but what would He who shall not be named want with two rotting corpses.' 'RON!' Hermione shouted. 'That was uncalled for' 'I was just saying, think about it Harry they cant exactly give him immortality' Hermione glared at him. 'Ron's right but what other explanation is their?' 'I'm not sure Harry but i have a feeling this is something to do with the wizarding world. And I don't think whatever has happened usually happens if you know what I mean'. The three friends looked at each other with a look that symbolised the fact that they where all very frightened. 'I think we should go' Harry said quietly. Both Ron and Hermione agreed. As the three children made their way out of the graveyard they didn't notice to people behind a tree watching them.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 **

The two people behind the tree had no idea what was going on all they knew was that they had just seen their son walk away from their apparent graves. 'What's Happened Lil's?' the man asked. 'I'm not sure, but gathering we are filthy and are in a graveyard we have somehow come back to life' Lily replied to the man who was known as James. 'What do we do now? I dread to think what Harry thought when he saw our empty graves' Lily continued. 'Sadly I think I know what he is probably thinking; I think he thinks Voldermort is using us as…' James said sadly. 'No surely not He looked only about 13, Hogwarts don't teach its students about inferi until at least 5th year'' Lily Said trying to blot out the dreadful thought. 'Umm..Pehaps' James added a bit unsure of his wife's reply. 'Anyway' Lily started changing the subject as quick as she could. 'We can find out all the answer's when we get to Harry. I suggest we apparate to Hogwarts, and ask of our son's whereabouts, what do you think James?' 'I think that's a very good idea, but how are we going to do that without our wands?' 'Don't you remember James? We can use mind magic as we passed our mind magic test before we died. All we got to do is focus all our thoughts on Hogwarts and we will apparate there'. Lily replied in a tone that suggested her husband was dense. 'oh yeah I remember now' said an embarrassed voice. 'right lets go' Lily stated. Within seconds both newly alive husband and wife where standing outside the Hogwarts castle. 'Wow, its been a long time hasn't it?' James said in awe. 'Yes hasn't it just' Lily replied. 'Now what do we do?' James Asked. 'Well we could try knocking on the door' Lily said sarcastically. 'Ha ha very funny' James replied knocking on the door. This earned him a Long glare from Lily. The door opened and Professor Minerva McGonagall appeared, she almost passed out once she saw the two visitors putting a hand onto her chest. 'wha….wha… What is this?' Minerva Asked trying to regain the composure she is famous for. 'oh well its nice to see you to' Lily replied smiling widely. 'This cannot be what I think it is your dead, you died 12 years ago, you are obviously death eaters. Yes that's what you are'. Minerva said trying to convince herself this was true though she had a feeling they where truly who they said they where because if they had been death eaters they would have had wands. And these two people clearly hadn't. 'Minerva please…We really are James and Lily I know its hard to believe, we are as shocked as you are but please trust us, do whatever you like to prove it we are quite willing to do blood drives and occulamcy to prove to you.' Very well follow me, No ones here apart from me and the headmaster, as it is currently the summer holidays.' Both her ex students nodded as she lead them down to the gargoyle leading to the headmasters office. 'Jumping jazzily fruit' Minerva said softly. James snorted which this time earned him a nudge from Lily signalling him to stop. 'Yes the headmaster does like his sweets, if you had been the real James and Lily you would of known this'. 'Oh yes but if you recall the headmasters choose of password always made us laugh. Remember Minerva all the detentions we got for laughing at the headmasters eccentric behaviour. 'Well.. Anyone could of come up with an excuse like that, however accurate.' Came the Deputy Headmistress's reply, Lily sighed at this as they approached the headmaster who was looking out the window not noticing that he had guests. 'Headmaster I am sorry to trouble you but..' Minerva was cut of at once when Dumbledore saw who was standing behind her. 'Oh my Merlin this cant be.. no it isn't, Lily And James potter are dead, they died 12 years ago today in fact'. 'That's exactly what I said Albus' Minerva replied in a concerned voice. 'Please headmaster hear us out, we don't know exactly what happened ourselves' Lily started; starting to worry no one would believe them and they wouldn't get to see their son. ' one minute we was nothing literally then a minute later we was standing behind the tree in our grave yard looking at our two empty graves.' 'But how are we supposed to be sure that you aren't death eaters'? Albus asked. 'do anything, blood drive, occulamcy anything' Lily added very agitated indeed. 'Very well' Dumbledore agreed getting out a long needle and a little vial to put his ex students blood in. 'Please hold out your arm' Both Lily and James did as they where told. 'ok this may hurt Albus said, the twinkle in his eyes still very vibrant. Both nodded. Albus carefully placed a tiny amount of lily's blood in to one of the vials then did the same with James's. 'Ok right perfectos Identifier!' Albus shouted the incarnation; this was what was known as wand less magic. Slowly two names came out of each vial, Lily potter Nee evens and James potter from the other. Both Lily and James smiled and Albus and Minerva looked dumfounded. 'Buuh…Ho..how?' McGonagall stuttered hand over her chest once again. 'I have to be honest with you Minerva I have absolutely no idea I wish I did though because this is absolutely amazing. 'I think you should still do occulamcy just to be sure' Minerva replied once again regaining her composure. 'Very well' replied Albus. He removed his wand from his dressing gown, 'INPREGTIGO!' Albus shouted, he went through both their minds to discover that it was 100% Lily and James Potter. Then both Minerva and Albus passed out. A little while later Albus began to come round. 'Oh….Lily? James? So I wasn't dreaming then?' 'No Albus you weren't' Lily and James said in unison.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

After everyone had got used to the idea of James and Lily being back they all decided to go to bed as it was almost 3am in the morning, they had also decided to wait until school starts again before they introduce themselves to Harry which was only 1 more week. 'Goodnight Lily, James' both Minerva and Albus said in a calmer voice to what they both had earlier. 'Night Albus, Minerva' both Lily and James Replied. Lily and James started to make their way to their quarters which was to be situated just outside the Gryffindor common room. Minerva had told them she would have some new clothes and nightgowns for them by midday the next day so all they had to do was to get into bed. 'Wow James can you believe what has happened over the last day?' 'No I just hope this isn't a dream or something and we'll end up dead again tomorrow.' James replied half jokingly half slightly concerned. 'I'm sure this isn't a dream James, I can't believe our little boy is 13 years old, we have missed out on so much. Harry's first words, Harry's first step' Lily started to get tears in her eyes. 'Lil's don't go blaming yourself it was not your fault, but I swear if I ever get the displeasure of seeing that horrible traitor Peter Pettigrew I will make sure he wishes he had never been born.' A few minutes later both husband and wife had fallen asleep. Meanwhile 200 miles away at the burrow Harry was struggling to get to sleep unaware of what was happening at his school. Oh why does everything bad have to happen to me? Why cant I have a normal wizarding life like Hermione and Ron and all the other witches and wizards at Hogwarts? Harry thought to himself, its just not fair my parents are dead and I have to put up with the pathetic excuse of an aunt and uncle for at least 4 weeks of the summer holidays. And now some horrible bastard has gone and stole my parent's bodies. Harry was so angry when he had got back he refused dinner and stormed right up to his room. 'Harry, are you still awake?' Came the familiar voice of Harry's best friend, Ron Wesley. 'Yeah I just can't get over what happened earlier' Harry replied rather de-flated. 'Don't worry mate me and Hermione spoke to mum when you stormed upstairs, and she said she'll write to the minister tomorrow morning.' 'Oh yeah like that's going to help, you know how rubbish the minister is with his constant articles in the daily prophet about how I'm a nutcase, and how Voldermort is defiantly not back, when clearly he is, unless the chamber of secrets opened itself last year. Once he finds out about this I won't be surprised if I'm admitted to St Mungo's for the rest of my life' said Harry rather meanly. 'Mate mums only trying to help. I don't suppose the minister will do anything buts its defiantly worth trying don't you think? Or would you rather mum didn't, meaning there would be no chance of your parents bodies being retrieved' asked Ron who found it rather unfair how Harry was lashing out. 'Fine' was the only thing Harry said, with that both boys turned away from each other and fell asleep. Next morning Harry woke up to a very loud banging noise coming from downstairs. Harry grudgingly got out of bed and headed downstairs to discover the culprit of the loud noise. The twins had tried one of their magical experiments where it looked like was for cooking breakfast. 'What happened?' asked Harry though really he didn't care. 'Oh hello Harry' both twins said casually. 'We was just um trying to make breakfast fast by speeding things up a little but it didn't work' George explained quite solemnly turning his torso away from the oven to reveal a blackened oven with smoke coming from one of the pans. 'FRED AND GEORGE WEASLY WHAT ON EARTH HAVE YOU DONE TO MY OVEN YOU KNOW HOW MUCH YOUR FATHER AND I HAVE WORKED SO WE COULD GET A RESONABLY GOOD OVEN AND NOW YOU GO AND DO THIS I AM DEEPLY DISSAPOINTED.' Came the voice of a very angry Mrs Weasley. Both boys looked ashamed as their mother entered the kitchen. 'Mum we are truly sorry all we wanted to do was make breakfast fast before you dad and everyone else came as a surprise, we never envisaged this would happen.' Mrs Weasley happy with the twins replied, 'Very well if this is the truth it was very kind and thoughtful of you. However all pocket money stops until the price of the oven has been matched with the money you haven't received, and boys in future boys please can you use the traditional muggel way of preparing breakfast.' 'Very well mother' with that both boys left the kitchen. 'Harry good morning feeling better? I Hope Ron has told you about what I am planning to do today? Yes I know it probably wont lead to much but its worth a try' Harry simply nodded with a simply 'Thank you.' Later that day while all the children where outside playing Mrs Weasley started on the letter to the ministry.

Dear Minister

I would like to inform you of a possible magical Robbery of two graves. These graves belong to Harry Potter's parents, Lily and James. As you can imagine this has put Harry in a lot of distress, which me and my family are quite concerned about. I know this is a lot to ask of you minister but do you think you would be able to find time to Try to resolve this matter, I know you're a busy man but surely you wouldn't want the boy who lived to suffer considering it might effect the outcome of the upcoming war?

Yours truly,

Mrs Molly Weasley

Happy with her letter she beckoned Hedwig over and attached the letter to her wing. 'There you go, take this to the ministry for me thank you' Molly said casually to the bird as if it was a human. I hope the man sees sense for once in his life and finds Harry's parents else merlin knows what's going to happen to poor Harry.


End file.
